


Flame of the Blocked Out Sun

by Solarkness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Displaced, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarkness/pseuds/Solarkness
Summary: Multiple Pokemon find themselves somewhere unfamiliar, in multiple groups. While at first survival is the highest priority, soon something else takes priority...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains only OCs. As it is a Displaced-story, crossovers with other Displaced-stories will happen, but be kept to a minimum and plot-relevant.  
> I am using the same Chapter-naming system as Wildbow is, namely Arc.WhichChapterInTheArc Arcname. I did not invent it.

I stared down at the water. Shaking, covered in dirt. I looked terrible. My ears were flopped down, my eyes a bit unfocussed. I plumped on my butt. The water, just as clear as the cloudless sky above, rippled.

I sighed, why did I do it? He… he deserved it. I stared down at my brown paws. I never wanted to be this, and yet he made me into this. I was justified. By Yveltal, if anything, I had been too merciful on that idiot.

I heard a splash.

I shuddered at the sound. I slowly retracted my tan frontleg from the lake. Why did I do it? Because I was angry, I told myself. But, I retorted, I was justified.

With that cleared up, I stood up again. I leant forward to take a sip of the lake. One of the green sprouts on my neck, the one facing forwards, breached the water’s surface. The other one, pointing backwards and as such to the sky currently, blew with the wind.

The lake tasted… refreshing, and chilling. I drank greedily, until my thirst was quenched. I would have to figure out what to eat now. I used to be able to eat normally, but would that still hold true? I was basically a plant now.

It’s his fault. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have to be unsure about my diet. He dared… He dared to make that decision for me. How did he dare to presume he could decide this for me?

Something crunched behind me.

I whipped around, splashing a bit as I did so. A quadruped canine stood at the edge of the forest, staring at me with its red eyes. It was still in the process of raising its head, obviously having smelled her trail with its orange snout. Two long, curved and gray horns sprouted out of its head.

“Midgard?” he asked, as I growled. Why did he follow me here? Niddhogg shouldn’t have. He should have stayed with him, or atleast gone somewhere else. I did my best to lay my long ears, made of leaves, flat at my head - Judging from how it felt, I failed.

He took a step towards me, his paw moving with the two white bands around his ankle. “Midgard,” he repeated, “It’s me, Nidhogg.”

“I know,” I spat at him. I stepped back, into the water. “Don’t come any closer,” I warned him.

He licked his lips, asking, “Why?” The white skull-shaped pendant on his throat, with matching band around the neck, provided quite the contrast to the surrounding black fur. It could be distracting if it came to a fight, I noted. Same went for the three just-as-white ridges on his back which I could barely see.

Narrowing my eyes, I replied, “I’ll bite you.”

Niddhogg laughed. “Oh Midgard,” he grinned, “Something simple like that won’t deter me.” He stepped forwards. My eyes wandered to his paws.

“I’m serious,” I told him, “I’ll beat you down if you come any closer.”

He lifted his right frontpaw and left hindpaw, moving them towards me. “You can’t,” he replied, “You won’t beat me.” He set down his paws, repeating the procedure with his left frontpaw and right hindpaw.

“No,” I denied, “I’ll break your legs. I’ll make sure you can never walk again.” He continued moving towards me, uncaring about the threats. “I’ll leave you somewhere around here like that,” I screeched, my pitch ascending to untold heights, “You’ll die,” I froze as he was directly in front of me, “You… you… you’ll be pathetic to look at!” My breathing quickened as I was saying this, “You’ll be humiliated forever!”

“Midgard,” he licked his lips, his grin becoming nasty, “You wouldn’t be able to leave me behind like that. After all,” he leaned forward until I could feel his breath on my skin, “You belong to me.”

I looked up at his face, staring at him in fright as his tongue ran across my right cheek. I couldn’t move a muscle, until he retracted his tongue. He hadn’t touched the sprout on my forehead, which was upside-down tearshaped.

“Wha,” I stammered, before catching myself. I retreated backwards into the lake, “What do you think you’re doing?” I demanded to know.

He followed after me, chuckling. “Everything,” he sighed, “And yet by far not everything important.”

“Go away,” I commanded, “Leave me.” The water was up to my neck by now, and I stopped in place. It was not the ocean, but… It was still a large body of water. I couldn’t go further backwards. The water filling my lungs… Never. I shivered.

“Are you cold, Midgard?” Niddhogg asked, taking another step towards me. He licked his lips for a third time. “I could warm you,” he offered.

It was not the ocean. I knew that, it was just a small lake. I couldn’t move backwards. Niddhogg was in front of me. I could still move to the side, I realised. “Niddhogg,” I growled.

“Midgardsormr,” Niddhogg dared to actually smile as he said it, “Stay with us.” He came closer.

I hissed, shaking my head. “You won’t stop following me, will you?” I asked, keeping my eyes trained on him.

“Anywhere,” he replied, “I’ll go anywhere for you. I’ll be always be behind you, guarding you.” He got into swiping distance of me.

“I…,” I began, but I couldn’t. I knew Niddhogg. It would be worse even than the ocean. The ocean was a force. Niddhogg was a person. I knew him. He knew me. ‘I hate you’ is all it would take. Three simple words, and I would have won. ‘I think… you are the worst thing to ever happen to me.’ It would hit him, horribly so, he would take a while to recuperate with the others’ help. Most likely, he would get over it and return to chasing me. “I think you’re stupid,” I finished, knowing it was a very weak argument.

“Midgard,” he stood right in front of me, “Tell me you love me.”

I had nothing to reply to that. Involuntarily I took a step back - Past the threshold of the deep lake. My hindleg fumbled for something to hold onto, creeping along the underwater-cliff.

“Midgard,” he repeated, longing clearly visible in his tone, “Say it.”

I looked away, “Nid-,” I began as something grabbed my paw. It dragged me underwater, I scraped against the cliff. I could see Niddhogg’s sillhouette - He dived after me, but quickly disappeared from my sight as the water got muddier deeper down.

I tried screaming, but only let the air out and the water in. I struggled, trying to breathe without success. I was afraid. I would drown after all these years. I reached upwards, hoping against all hope. The pressure in my head grew ever worse, until I passed the surface.

The world seemed to reorientate itself, gravity taking hold of me as whatever had dragged me just… vanished. I coughed, falling back into the water. The surprising cold washed over me.

After swimming back up, I looked around. I was in a river, surrounded by pinetrees. The ground nearby was covered in a thin layer of ice - Completely different from where I was right before. I began swimming to one side of the river, hoping to leave it as soon as possible. 

As I left it and shook the water out of my fur, I noticed something. A creature with a yellow tail and lion-mane, and a reddish-orange fur. The light played off the faint snow-coating on its fur, causing it to shine.

Not alone, I decided. I wouldn’t be alone. They would probably need a reason to work with me though.

“I could beat you,” I proclaimed, “Easily. Because I am just that strong.”

They raised their head, turning towards me - The tuft of yellow fur on their head blew with the wind.

They opened their mouth, presumably to speak;

“Of course,” he replied with a raised eyebrow, “Naturally you would.” He stood up and shook himself - the coating of ice evaporated, forming steam around him.

He smiled, “So what is it you desire?”

He was not stupid, I noticed. He immediately saw my proclamation as what it was - Something that set up for the actual demand. “Your cooperation,” I told him, carefully studying his facial expression.

He blinked once, a light smile appearing on his lips. “My cooperation?” he asked bemused, “Is that why you dragged me here?”

“Yes, your cooperation,” I replied, matching his smile. I started drawing circles on the ground - His eyes wandered down, watching my paw. “However, I did---,” I tried to continue as he interrupted me.

“You’re pretty good,” he noticed, glancing up at my face. I had finished the first circle, and was a quarter into the second.

I stopped drawing the circles as I frowned, “What do you mean?” I wasn’t sure what he found impressive, but if I could figure it out…

“Your circle,” he explained, “It was almost perfect, and the second one was shaping up to be an exact copy.” He barked out a laugh, “Do you do that often?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but he left me no time to do so.

“Additionally,” his smile morphed into a grin, “You brought me here asleep without me waking up. You either are extremely good at it, or you have a psychic friend,” he stretched himself, “And either would be very useful.” As the snow stuck to his fur, he shook himself again.

Hm… That did sound pretty favorable. “I carried you here,” I lied, regaining my smile, “But no, I did not bring you here.” I remembered his previous question, and chose to answer it, “And yes, I do.”

He cocked his head, taking a few moments to connect the dots. “Ah,” he realised, “Why do you do it? Wait no,” his grin grew bigger. He began to circle me, waving his tail back and forth.

I glanced at it, but looked back into his eyes immediately after. “Wait?” I asked bemused, “Why wo-,” in the corner of my eye, I could see the tail moving differently. Looking closer, I found that it started to regularly turn in a vague ring-like motion.

It stopped for a moment, then it swished up and down, followed by towards and away from me. Afterwards it repeated the ring, and swiped a bit from the snow from the ground. Fascinated, I stared.

Suddenly he stared into my eyes, standing directly in front of me. “For something like this, right?” he asked, grinning the widest yet.

Reflexively I slapped him across the face.

“Okay, I deserved that,” he admitted, “But still, that’s why you do it, right? As a distraction.”

How did he know that? “Yes,” I replied, trying to smirk, “To make them split their attention. You’re pretty intelligent, aren’t you?”

“Do you have something to eat?” he inquired, “I am a bit hungry.”

I held up my paw, “Actually, I need your help about that. Did you ever meet any others like me?”

He looked into my eyes, “I understand. You can eat normally, and also use photosynthesis.”

He was very good at reading context, I noticed, almost everyone would have needed to ask for clarification. He turned his head, scanning the surroundings. He perked up, and wagged his tail, “There are some berries right over there,” he noticed, and stood up.

“Wait,” I called out, but he continued walking.

“Why?” he asked while moving.

“How do you know those berries are safe to eat?” I demanded to know, but he laughed.

“I haven’t eaten a single poisonous berry yet, and I’ve been doing stuff like this for a while,” he glanced at me with a grin, “You tend to when you keep moving.”

“Couldn’t you have hunted?” I began following him.

“Yes,” he began snagging himself the berries from the bush, “These are pretty good,” he commented as he munched on them, “Hunting is more work, so I prefer plucking these.”

I glanced at the bush - He already grabbed all the berries it had. Looking around, I saw another bush nearby - Those berries looked a bit differently though. Blue juice stained his fur around his muzzle and collar, the same lightblue the first berries were.

Those were purplish instead. I walked over to the new berries, frowning. Was it really that unlikely to be poisoned by berries you randomly plucked? I sideglanced at him. It might actually be that he just had luck. Would it be safe for me to eat these?

“Pretty squishy,” he commented, “The texture is rather smooth though. Sweet juice, bitter shell.” He licked his lips, “They are great.”

He turned his head, looking over to me, “I’m not sure about those though.”

He came over to me, explaining, “Gut-feeling.”

That really did not bode well. He was relying on gut-feelings, and nothing concrete? That should not work out in the long run. He definitely had been lucky if he ate nothing poisonous yet. However it seemed to have worked for him so far…

“Fine,” I replied, “Anything nearby your gut thinks is okay?” He looked around, and smiled.

Pointing at a bush a couple of metres away, he exclaimed, “Those should be. They’re the same as those I ate.” I frowned.

I went to grab some, waiting to see what he would do. He just followed me, watching me with that light smile.

I grabbed one of the berries, and bit into it. He was honest, the weak shell almost immediately gave way, and the bitter taste changed to a very sweet one.

I swallowed it, and reached for another one. It tasted just as good, and I took another one and then another and yet another.

In the end, I reached for another and found none. I stared, realising I had eaten them all.

“They are very tasty,” he agreed, “I can’t really fault you.”

I shivered, “They were.” The sun was starting to set, and the cold got worse.

He shook himself, and a wave of heat rolled over me. I stopped as it did, and the cold returned right after.

“You need shelter for the night,” he stated.

“I don’t need it,” I protested, “But it wouldn’t hurt.” Once again I examined my surroundings, “We will have to look for it, won’t we?”

\---

A squirrel dashed past the trees, a bit ahead of us. I stumbled, catching myself as I fell. A dull pain soared through my numb legs. I could see our breaths as mist in the air. He shook himself, I barely noticed the warmth.

I put my paw in front of my paw. I could feel the snow weighing down on my back. I blinked rapidly, desperately trying to keep clear vision as the snow blew at me.

“A liddl’ bid furth’,” I mumbled for my own benefit. Eclipse did not react, walking a bit ahead of me. He stepped forward smoother, less choppy than I was.

Weakness, I realised. My self-assurance could be seen as weakness, that I couldn’t take it. Just a little bit further, I silently assured myself, then I would have found a cave. A warm, cozy cave where I could rest for the night and sleep... 

Where I could have a good sleep, dreaming about being warm and cozy and with lots of fur, like him. I would be warm, definitely not a plant, beating everybody humiliating me…

Life would be good. I would have someone I knew nearby, someone I could trust. Someone I could trust to keep everything bad away while I slept, and for whom I would do the same.

Someone who I shared my dreams with, someone who would help me complete mine as I help them do the same with theirs. Someone like me, someone who would share my type, who would compliment my flaws, who would be unbeatable in combination with me.

I would dream of the endless sky, tolling around as I-

Stumbled. I stumbled, because I started dozing off. I flailed a bit, managing to catch myself. He had pulled a bit ahead of me, and I hurried after him.

I grit as my paws hit the ground.

“Vade,” I got out, “Vaid,” I tried to correct, as I reached him. He didn’t react, instead continuing his trek forward.

I could have stopped. It would have been easy. I blinked rapidly for my sight. I opened my mouth, yet didn’t yawn. I grabbed his mane, hissing as my paw seemed to be scorching.

“Here,” he exclaimed as I lost my grip on his mane. I looked past him, to where he was looking. The squirrel dashed through beneath us.

“No,” I protested, “No.”

He did not respond.


End file.
